Talk:Rampage as One
Hmm...it's a "Skill", not a stance. With Serpent's Quickness it would be almost constant. Would this be useable in a Thumping context? Arshay Duskbrow 21:53, 24 September 2006 (CDT) I looked at the Energy. Nevermind....Sigh, so many underpowered Ranger elites. Expert's Dexterity, Glass Arrows, Archer's Signet, Incendiary Arrows, this...I could go on and on. -_- Still, we did get Burning Arrow, Smoke Trap, and Magebane Shot. I just wonder if their power will last...Arshay Duskbrow 22:02, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Don't rule out Serpents Quickness (T/ ) 23:14, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Bleagh. Remember when call of haste used to be, well, this skill only longer lasting, non elite, and lest costly? (Not a fifty five 14:58, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) ::Yeah, I sure don't remember attacking and moving faster after using Call of Haste. (T/ ) 15:23, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::O.O Turns out you're right, I could've sworn in some ancient version of guild wars it gave the user some benefit (Not a fifty five 15:32, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) Looking again, it wouldn't be SO bad with high Expertise....12 at rank 13, that's somewhat doable. I'd like to see the progression on this. If it could be gotten to 15-16 seconds, and with, perhaps, Bonetti's Defense for extra energy.... Hmm. I'd like to do a build with this. Arshay Duskbrow 01:45, 28 September 2006 (CDT) QZ+EW+SQ? EW is in BM, possibly that's 'intended' to be used with this Phool 06:06, 24 October 2006 (CDT) With the buff from preview to release, this is a great skill. A constant IAS for you and your pet, constant run buff and it's non-removable. Even the costs are manageable for a primary ranger with decent levels of Expertise. 193.110.129.66 04:19, 31 October 2006 (CST) EW's current build is 2 of these on thumpers w/ poisonous bite and a spirit trap ranger with EW and brambles with 2 searing flames eles. Rampage and rodgort's works under EW and meteors and hammers provide bleeding. Lots of degen from fire, bleed and poison and v. heavy pressure — Skuld 04:26, 31 October 2006 (CST) Quite possibly the most awesome buff ever. Well done Anet. The Tiger's/Bestial nerf is forgiven. ;) Arshay Duskbrow 16:34, 2 November 2006 (CST) By the way, are you required to have a (live?) pet for this to work? Or is that a given for all "as One" skills? Arshay Duskbrow 23:16, 4 November 2006 (CST) :No, you don't need a pet for this one. No idea if that's intentional or not, of course. --Fyren 02:20, 5 November 2006 (CST) ::Better and better. Arshay Duskbrow 13:15, 6 November 2006 (CST) :::Bah. I knew using it without a pet was too good to be true. Not that I didn't expect it, but this basically means three skill slots to harness RaO's power. :| Arshay Duskbrow 23:54, 8 November 2006 (CST) I added a Notes section and put this skills bug. The last game update notes that you now need a live pet to use it, like Arshay noted above me, but it is bugged and you STILL do not need a pet to activate it Former Ruling 00:09, 9 November 2006 (CST) FIX: You are no longer forced to stop running to use this skill.--Ninjatek 07:08, 21 December 2006 (CST) Just noticed this isn't a stance... wow.. just wow.. most overpowered piece of **** ever. --Jngrow 02:21, 27 December 2006 (CST) :The reason it's not a stance is becuase if it was, one good Wild Blow and your entire build would fall apart. I do worry about a nerf...it doesn't need one...there are plenty of ways to stop this. Blind, Weakness, sustained energy denial (Spirit Shackles sucks, believe me), hexes, degen...I hope they'll leave it as is. Even with Expertise, it's an energy-hungry elite that basically takes up three skill slots to use. (Although I don't begrudge it; your pet contributes about 1/3 of the damage you do.) I think that's more than enough in terms of balance. Arshay Duskbrow 20:18, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::All you did was mostly mention the standard melee counters. So basically you do the same things you do to normal melee, only you take 33% more attacks than before (more really, between the constant speed boost and the pet doing some of the damage). What makes the skill broken is that it itself has no counters. It can't be interrupted, can't be removed, and can't even be hit with Diversion unless the user manages to not notice the hex. Signet of Humility is the only thing that can do it reliably and it only takes a few moments of slip-up to get the boost for the next 20 seconds. It should be changed to a Shout and end whenever your pet dies.--Mysterial 17:58, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::That would kill the skill. Some discussion here that might be interesting http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10097924 — Skuld 18:04, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::Yes. I took part in that discussion, and like others, Mysterial, you missed the point that an RaO thumper, being a R/W, has pretty much no way to remove hexes or conditions (outside of Antidote Signet, which is not that great), and not even a reliable self-heal. Warrior primaries can deal with these problems with an appropriate secondary, and Dervishes naturally have all kinds of defensive skills, but a thumper is all-out offense and very little else. A few good hexes and it's "gg". Arshay Duskbrow 02:45, 15 January 2007 (CST) it mentions that your pet must be alive to activate, but if your pet dies while rao is already on you, will it end, or have no effect (possibly till your pet is ressed)??? ::Soqed Hozi:: :The effect will not end if your pet dies, but you will not be able to reactivate it if your pet is currently dead. If it were made so that the effect ended upon pet death, RaO would be useless because pets die easily in PvP and build up death penalty, making them die even faster the next time. All an opposing team would have to do is keep trashing the pet and the thumper would be useless. Arshay Duskbrow 17:20, 16 January 2007 (CST) Whoa the Nerf Stick showed no mercy on this one.. --Esqu 23:26, 19 January 2007 (CST) :The changes aren't yet permanant, but yeah...having to reactivate every 10-15 seconds is going to make it much more energy intensive. God this is stupid, SF is getting off virtually untouched, but we get this. Anet hates Rangers. Arshay Duskbrow 23:53, 19 January 2007 (CST) :Update: It's even worse than I thought. At the changed duration and recharge, assuming 12 Expertise, 10 Beast Mastery, using NO OTHER energy skills and no energy denial, RaO can't be maintained without sucking your energy dry. If you need to use Comfort Animal, you can forget about it, and any other Energy skill for that matter. Arshay Duskbrow 02:16, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::Looks like Thumping with Furious is back in style. :o — Ness 02:17, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::nah, thumping's dead if this goes through. Steady Stance-fear me! warrior (with hammer, say) is going to destroy the thumper in every way - a little lower dps, but so much more versatile with a powerful self heal, KDs at least as often, AoE edenial equivalent to about 3-4 pips of regen. As well as far more sustainable energy management. My vote for RaO change is rather than half duration, cut it to a third - but also decrease energy cost to just 15. Phool 06:58, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::Then we must vote against the nerf -- Hyperion` 11:40, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::::It's good that a ranger does the job better than a primary warrior, huh? — Skuld 11:44, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::::::I love how everyone says that like it's a bad thing. I guess next you'll sarcastically insinuate that it's wrong a Me/N makes a better Hex stacker than a Necro, despite the fact Necros have the best hexes. Hammer Warriors have NEVER been a force in PvP (Big McHugelarge notwithstanding), and let's not pretend for a moment RaO was created to do anything but thump. Anyway, I'm confident the nerf won't stand as severe as it currently is. Arshay Duskbrow 00:16, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Me/Ns don't, whatever — Skuld 20:51, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::I use this skill and the general RaO build in PvE. RaO build works ok for PvE and finally brings some usefulness to a generally dead ranger attribute Beast Mastery. If they modify this skill, in any way, I am afraid that my pet will once again be just waisted slots on my skill bar. Arshay Duskbrow is correct to say that the reason the skill was created was for Thumpers. Thumpers are not overpowered and people will definitely find ways to counter them effectively for PvP. I remember when everyone was up in arms about touch rangers – people adjusted their play style to effectively counter them and today you don’t see many of them. Problem solved. The lesson in all of this is: don’t nerf a single skill that will destroy an entire build (and in my opinion – entire character attribute). RaO’s can be countered and are not better melee fighters than warriors, dervish or assassins. People will adjust to RaO’s and soon they go the way of the touch ranger. Again, my perspective skews toward PvE, so I vote for NOT adjusting RaO. Nebulann Archer 20:33, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::::While I agree with your feelings about RaO, Beast Mastery is FAR from useless. Brutal Strike and Enraged Lunge are incredibly powerful offensive skills, and pets also have great utility with skills like Poisonous Bite and Maiming Strike. However, BM is something you pretty much have to specialize in due (as you say) to limits on skill slots. It's an all-or-nothing proposition, but it can be VERY effective, especially in PvE where pets do not gain Death Penalty. Arshay Duskbrow 20:43, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::::Just because something is counterable does not mean it is balanced. Is it right that a ranger should do a warrior's job better than him? — Skuld 20:45, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::::Your Me/N response was rather lacking in good detailed reasons. Or how about Dervishes, who make better tanks than Warriors? Or Elementalists, who make far better Smiters than Monks? GW is full of this kind of thing. Arshay Duskbrow 20:54, 28 January 2007 (CST) Archive this build, it just isn't what it used to be.--Narcism 20:28, 1 February 2007 (CST) :This is a skill page, not a build page. That aside, those screaming for the nerf got their wish. Congratulations. Arshay Duskbrow 20:35, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::I think he was being sarcastic ;) (Not a fifty five 18:13, 2 February 2007 (CST)) :::She. Arshay Duskbrow 23:38, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::Internet drama. The Hobo 17:52, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::I'm with Arshay in that rangers don't really have a lot of great options within their own pool of skills. -Anon This skill used to be great for a R/P throwing spears, I got about 75 Victory Points from that in Hero Battles, but now it's awful. Why does this get nerfed, but SF and Touch Rangers get off completely untouched? --Kanyatta 11:17, 4 June 2007 (CST) :Because it wasn't nerfed that badly. I was running a RaO Thumper in HA all weekend and it worked fine. You people seem to forget about a thing called a Zealous Weapon upgrade and Expertise. --Curse You 13:11, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Assassin... This + Critical Eye anyone? Oooooh... — Jyro X 20:10, 2 February 2007 (CST) :30 energy for 13 seconds, ouch ;) Wyvern Afini 19:20, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::Increased attacked speed and more chance of critical striking--->more energy. Ouch is right but not for the assassin.~Quaz 11:20, 19 febuary 2007 (GMT) :::If the target is stupid enough to just stand there and take all hits ^^ -- Aozora 09:58, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Check out my page here for a variation on the thumper build : User:Experienced/Builds Anomaly In that case, you should check the 'anomaly' note on Never Rampage Alone Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 21:33, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Done Amy Awien 15:25, 18 February 2008 (UTC) It's like onslaught...but worse... :It's like Onslaught, but also affects your pet, its energy cost is reduced by Expertise, it cannot be stripped, and doesn't freeze you for 1 second (aftercast is .75) whenever you activate it. Yeah, Onslaught is obviously much better. --Vipermagi 09:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Plus, this IAS is 33%, not 25% like onslaught (which should really be buffed). I have never seen any onslaught being used, while RaO has several bunny thumping builds centred around it.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC)